


Man and Wife

by Healy



Category: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
Genre: Bad Decisions, Comedy, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Other, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: In which Captain K'nuckles takes a wife.





	Man and Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old drabble I decided to post.

"I didn't know you were married!" cried Flapjack.

"Yep," replied K'nuckles. "Married to the sea. But let's keep what I call her to ourselves, ya hear?"

Bubbie was concerned. "Are you sure she's not some horrific sea monster? She sure looks like one."

Mrs. K'nuckles, as a reply, opened one of her many mouths and shoved a sailor into it with an outstretched tentacle.

"She looks pretty human to me," said K'nuckles. "Maybe your eyes need checkin', Bubbie."

Bubbie sighed. "Well, if you say it's fine..."

Flapjack clapped. "Let's get ice cream sundaes to celebrate!"

Mrs. K'nuckles gurgled in agreement.


End file.
